fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sponge-Management
Plot Sponge-Management is a spin-off of SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob gets kicked out of his parents house so has to get a job, house and roomate! So he goes through love, adventures and the fame. Awards *'We Want Moar Award' - Pending *'Coral Award' - Pending *'Stumble Award' - Won Season 1 1. New Home, New Life: SpongeBob struggles through getting a roomate after getting kicked out of his parent's house. 2. Job Search: SpongeBob goes to look for jobs for money to pay his rent. 3. Idiots In Love: SpongeBob and Patrick see a really cute girl at the mall so they fight to see who gets her. (Valentines) 4. Meet Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob meets Sandy Cheeks and gets a little crush on her, 5. Patrick Goes On Vacation: While Patrick is on vacation, SpongeBob needs to find something to do. 6. Pet Management: SpongeBob gets challenged to take care of a pet for 1 week and if he succeeds, he gets to him. 7. Not The Best, But Quite A Good Thanksgiving: SpongeBob hosts a thanksgiving reunion at his house but Patrick plans a huge party too. (Thanksgiving) 8. Patrick Rocks!. Patrick forms a band including SpongeBob and Squidward but isn't the best band around... 9. I Glove Glove World!: SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy all go to Glove World but some things happen... 10. Stunt Sponge: SpongeBob auditions for a play and on his resamay, he says he can do stunts and becomes a stunt double. 11. The Enemy: SpongeBob reunites with his old enemy from high school, John K. Junior! 12. Horrible Stories (Such As This One): SpongeBob tries to pitch a tv show idea to a very popular cable company. 13. Imaganation-less: After a bump on the head, SpongeBob loses all of his imaganation and becomes very grumpy, maybe you might call him, a Squidward. 14. Patrick Gets A Job: SpongeBob tells Patrick to get a job so he can pay some of the rent too. 15. Le Christmas: SpongeBob throws a christmas party at his house. But John K. Junior comes to crash the party. (Christmas) 16. Krusty Villian: Mr. Krabs reveals his most deepest secret.. his enemy, Plankton. 17. Not The Best Season Finale: SpongeBob goes through what life might have been like if he never got kicked out of his mom and dad's home. Season 2 18. Who's The Boss?: SpongeBob is put incharge while Mr. Krabs is gone. How can he manage himself. 19.Creeping' My Way Around: SpongeBob and the gang go to a abandoned area. (Halloween) 20.20 Times A Charm!: SpongeBob tries to express his feelings for Sandy. (Valentines) 21.Fight, Fight, Fight!: SpongeBob and Patrick break up as best friends! 22.Bad. Words.: SpongeBob and Patrick learn bad words but go to jail! 23.Jimmy: SpongeBob babysits a kid named Jimmy. 24.Icky Picky Sick Day: Patrick is sick so SpongeBob takes care of him. 25.Disguised Formula: Plankton disguises himself as a restaurant critic. 26.Slideshow Sponge: SpongeBob puts on a slideshow. 27. 28. 29 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. Sponge-Battle: John K. Junior and Plankton team up to defeat SpongeBob! Season 3 Category:TheSpongebobKing Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sponge-Management